Actors AU
by BitterAzure
Summary: A short ficlet inspired by a post on Tumblr. If you want to check it out, I'm putting link in my bio.


Allen Walker ran along a narrow alley. The buildings he was passing didn't matter to him in the least, confusion and fear authentic on his face. He was trying to get away from the enemy, but everything looked like he was about to get caught. And as if the situation wasn't looking bad enough, he tripped. Having no other option, he tried crawling backwards away from the Earl. It could be his end.

Suddenly the Earl's figure started to contort and part right in the middle, hands that looked completely human reaching for him. Then a man's face appeared, shadow of lunacy deforming it, causing Allen to… snort. And―

"Oh my God, are fucking you serious?," he burst out, almost choking as he laughed, grin on his face wide.

"What's so funny?," the 'Earl' spoke with a grimace, looking offended while poking out from his suit awkwardly.

"Don't be mad. It's just too ridiculous, I'm sorry." 'Allen' was by now sprawled comfortably on the ground, definitely not looking like his life was in danger.

"What are you idiots doing again?!," the Director shouted through his megaphone, visibly outraged. "We're not doing a _comedy_ , stay fucking focused!"

"Easy for him to say," he scoffed under his breath. "He's not the one having a weird guy undress from a clown suit the wrong way. Right in front of his _face_."

" _You're_ the clown here, brat!"

"That was the previous scene. Don't get so fired up, _Earl_ " the young man waved his hand dismissively.

"We're taking a twenty minute break, go get yourselves together!," the Director shouted, vein on his forehead almost popping. And even though the man put his megaphone down, both actors could swear they've heard him start complaining loudly about his blood pressure as he started walking away in the direction of dining hall.

The next minute, in the narrow alley appeared a person not really belonging there, but it's not like it mattered during a break. Seeing his friend, the white haired male smiled brightly, not really noticing his partner in the current scene walk away to his dress room with a loud sigh.

"Do you want to go eat? I've heard they have steaks for us today," the new person spoke up, offering him a hand to help him stand up. He gladly took it, right back on his feet in seconds.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry yet," he answered, causing the other male to smile a bit.

"That's not a very Allen thing to say," he chuckled.

"And _you're_ telling me that!" He poked his friend's chest with an accusing finger, still smiling. "Let's just go for something to drink. I'm thirsty. All that panicked running and gasping does that to a person."

"I can imagine."

"By the way, how's my badass pentagram? I felt like I touched and smeared it a moment ago." The younger male tried to zero in with his eyes on the mentioned mark, but it was obviously impossible, so he gave up.

"Only a little." The other didn't hesitate to reach to the British male's face with his hand and carefully brush away the bit of pigment that went beyond one of the edges. "And you don't have to call it badass every time you say anything about it."

"But it is badass. So I do." He stuck out his tongue as the other took away his hand. "Anyway, I don't have to go see Angela, do I?" Angela was a makeup artist.

"No, I think I fixed it enough."

"Oh. Good," he let out a relieved breath. " I mean, I like her, but I strangely feel like she's crushing on me."

"She is." A shrug.

"How do you know that?," he asked incredulously.

"She told me about a month ago."

"Then why didn't you say anything? Besides, how is it people tell you these things?" The British actor was trying not to pout.

"Maybe that's just because I'm not a blabbermouth like you," the other said with a hint of amusement.

"Hey, not fair, damn you! It only happened a few times! And I was _drunk_."

The Japanese actor knew there was only one way not to continue this topic.

"Che, shut it, bean sprout." Sliding into his character's, Kanda's, behaving patterns never let him down. Not when it came to distracting or, strangely, cheering up his friend.

"Oh I _love_ when you do this!"

"And yet you always ask me why people call you strange."


End file.
